Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a transformer provided in a power supply device or the like.
Description of the Related Art
A power unit is provided in a power supply device. A transformer provided in the power unit has a size that is about ⅓ of the overall size of the power unit. The transformer has a small number of components including a core, a bobbin, and coils. However, since a primary coil and a secondary coil provided in the transformer should be insulated from each other in order to secure a space for an insulation distance that is required between the coils and to satisfy the safety standards, a process for manufacturing the transformer is complicated.
Further, in the case of winding a coil, the number of turns and/or winding position of the coil may not be constant depending on each worker. Accordingly, there is a need for schemes to develop a transformer having a new structure for miniaturization of the transformer and simplification of the manufacturing process.